


A night only for love

by pickingpixel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingpixel/pseuds/pickingpixel
Summary: Dimitri x male reader x male Byleth nsfw
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, My Unit | Byleth/Reader
Kudos: 24





	A night only for love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that I commissioned from AstraCrits (a.k.a Piers), so credit goes to him for the writing. 
> 
> Go check out his other works!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits

You were lying in the bed with your eyes closed, listening to the low echo of the humming inside the room. Your skin felt somewhat chilled despite the air being warm. You knew it was because of your embarrassment and anxiety from the whole thing, but could you help it? You were about to have one of the best nights of your life.

But at the same time, you got very eager and stressed whenever you thought about it. It was in your shy nature to react to things this way. You were reminded lots of times that there was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about, but whenever you thought about it, you always began worrying once more.

_I will never do something that you don’t like. I know how you are and I promised you to always make you happy._

_We want to do this for you, with you. We love you so much we just have to show you._

So, in the end there you were, lying on the bed, body exposed to your two lovers so that they could finally show and do to you everything they ever told you they would do when it was time to meet them like this.

You heard movement around the room. Your eyes were still closed, unable to open from the embarrassment of being bare-chested in that intimate moment. Your mouth formed a twitching line as you kept waiting for the two men to approach you, but time seemed to come to a stop and it was only you there.

Suddenly, all of your worries disappeared, but a newfound shock flooded you when you felt hands on your thighs. You weren’t blindfolded—your lovers would never do that to you, but you were physically incapable of opening your eyes because you weren’t entirely prepared for what you were going to do.

“Everything’s alright, my love,” Dimitri’s low, deep voice boomed through your ears. It was the only sound in the room, and with your vision not in use, it made the noise intensify. You must have guessed that the hands on your thighs were his, as they moved shortly after he spoke. They rubbed you, not minding about the fabric that was still in the way, and taking care not to overstep either.

That was his best quality, Dimitri was so considerate with you. You thought that you wouldn’t be able to see this side of him again, but there he was, as soft and as caring as he had always been.

That fact alone helped you immensely in calming down. You were no longer shaking, you eased into his touch. His hands went upward, to touch your mid-section and hold you gently.

Then came another pair of hands, they went to your head; one cupped your cheek while the other cradled you as it led you to rest over a warm, solid chest. You could never forget Byleth either; he’d always been there for you. He was so dashing, so serious yet so loving.

You loved both men with all your heart.

It was right then that you dared open your eyes, your gaze fixed instantly with Byleth’s. He was smiling ever so softly. His thumb stroked your cheek a couple of times, and at the next moment—as if knowing exactly what you wanted—he lowered his head to give you a soft kiss. His lips felt so soft, they were warm and they had a slight taste of coffee. You kissed him before, multiple times by now, but at that very moment, it felt like something more special, like a different kind of kiss.

You craned your head then to look at the other man of your dreams. He still had the eyepatch on, but he was just as handsome as the first time you laid your eyes on him. He was shirtless too, and the feeling of wanting to touch all those scars and kiss every single one of them felt bigger on you as every second passed.

Dimitri edged closer, giving you a toothy smile before he pressed his lips over yours. He tasted sweetly and freshly; maybe he had a mint before he arrived at the room, wanting the occasion to be perfect.

Nevertheless, despite how good those two made you feel, you still felt awkward. You felt your face go warm and red, and you had to look to the side to try and not meet Dimitri’s eye. Part of you wanted to leave the room, let those two enjoy themselves, do whatever... but another part made you feel that you were ready, that you wanted to make love with the two men in your life.

It was a crusade of its own, it was silly and it was dumb.

When Dimitri grabbed your chin with his forefinger and his thumb, turned your face to look at him and you saw just how calm he seemed, everything felt right.

Byleth rubbed your arms while Dimitri still held you, it was only when your two men had you close that you truly felt safe, like nothing could hurt you. You also found courage that you didn’t know you had in you, which resulted in you pulling Dimitri in for yet another kiss.

He let you handle everything, only doing a small chuckle as he touched your cheek. “My love!” He said between his small laughs. “Are you eased into this now?”

Though Byleth responded for you while you kept smiling. “It appears he has.”

That was the confirmation both of them needed to continue on. Dimitri pecked your chest and made his way downwards, until he was face to face with your pants. Byleth had gone over there too, and together they started unbuttoning you, quickly making short work. They pulled your pants down, but they stopped there, the two of them gave you a look before they proceeded further. There were no words from your part, but your growing erection gave them that second confirmation they wanted and needed.

Their warm hands slipped under your underwear, but they didn’t pull, the two men easily tore it apart, making your dick spring to life. It stood proudly, pointing in-between the two men who couldn’t stop looking at it.

A while before you would’ve looked away, but not now. You smiled at the two men and edged a little closer, making the two of them smile at you in return.

Dimitri grabbed your cock from the base, his hand felt way hotter than your meat; it was bringing you a really nice sensation. He began tugging up and down with a slow pace, he needed to see your look first before trying something else.

“It’s okay,” Dimitri whispered. “You have nothing to worry about, I’ll take care of you.”

In reply, you relaxed your face and let him handle you entirely. It felt amazing and so satisfying to just let go like that, to trust entirely in your two men and let them do whatever they wanted.

Byleth pressed his hands on your legs, slightly parting them to make space for the two of them. He placed kisses in your inner thigh afterwards, it sent tickles all over your body, but they felt great, as well as hot due to the ambience in the room growing warmer each second.

It was then that you felt a tongue on your balls, it flicked wildly on them and it made you jump slightly, but you continued looking at it. It was hot watching them be in that position.

Your hands reflexively went to the top of Byleth’s head to push him further onto your balls. He obeyed so quickly and opened his mouth to suck on them. It was a foreign, new sensation that you felt, but one that wasn’t unwelcomed. You couldn’t deem it to be something wrong if you felt this good.

You threw your head back once and looked at Dimitri again, there must have been something on your gaze, but once he saw it, he changed too. His demeanor transformed and it was no longer him, he was purely driven by his lust.

He made a perfect ‘o’ with his mouth before immediately taking your dick into his mouth. It was wet and warmer than everything inside the room. It felt really nice, but that wasn’t the best, Dimitri was bobbing his head in such a fashion that was too enticing, you couldn’t take your eyes away from him and from Byleth, who was almost doing the same.

It was then that you moved your other hand onto Dimitri’s head and helped him suck your dick. He picked up the pace and that pleasing feeling intensified. The way he moved his head was so sexy, so beastly, but it also felt so good. The tip of your length reached his throat but he didn’t gag, he took it all proudly.

What followed made the whole thing hotter. Byleth stopped sucking on your balls and moved upwards, crashing his lips onto yours in a kiss so heated it made the room feel cold in comparison. Then, he continued until his whole body was blocking your view of Dimitri and only he was visible. He didn’t do this because he was jealous for attention, but because he actually wanted some of you for him. His dick, that large length with a slight curve upwards was standing right in front of you, proudly displaying the massive erection the teal-haired man had.

You didn’t need him to say anything, you knew exactly to grab it and begin jerking him off. His meat felt so hot in your hand, but that was from all the blood rushing over there. It also looked so tasty, the way it was throbbing in your hand was making you feel a rush. You didn’t hesitate anymore, you guided that cock into your mouth and began sucking on it.

_It tasted glorious_ , you couldn’t describe it in any other way. There was a slight saltiness along with Byleth’s natural aroma that just made your mouth water as you continued gorging yourself on his dick. You thought about maybe bobbing your head, trying to copy Dimitri’s movements for Byleth, but unlike the blonde man, he didn’t let you. He started thrusting his own hips into your mouth, helping you to suck his dick. Each time he slid his cock almost out, making a loud, wet-popping sound before he slid back all the way in. His length slipped past your throat—as you well expected that to happen, but thanks to you relaxing, you were able to pleasure him as good as he wanted. Those ten inches he sported were sometimes a lot of work.

Thanks to Dimitri still sucking on your cock, you made a moan that vibrated in your throat, making Byleth moan in turn as well. He sounded so full of lust and wanton that you wondered what other sounds he could do.

Your hands went for his balls, which rested on your chin like the missing piece of a puzzle. You massaged them between your fingers, feeling their form around Byleth’s scrotum. It was so hot.

Suddenly, you felt Dimitri’s mouth going away, leaving your cock awaiting release and getting cold. You wanted to turn your head, look where he was going, but instead, you felt that same heat below you, a heat that brought tingles all over you; it made you feel slightly embarrassed too, but you knew it was okay.

He was flicking his tongue on your puckered entrance, softening and relaxing you so that you would allow him to go deeper. There was a finger that touched you there after a short while. It was making circles on the sensitive skin before it started pushing in.

It was no surprise that you gasped loudly. The finger entering you was thick, it was calloused and it was overall a new sensation, but you didn’t want to back down after everything. You couldn’t.

You placed your hands on Byleth’s hips, making him stop fucking your face roughly and instead look at you.

He turned to look at Dimitri next, who was making good work of you and had the idea of performing a sixty-nine. He moved his legs to straddle you in reverse before he lowered, sucking on your dick while you sucked on his. His balls rested over your face, covering half of your vision and making you smell his musk and only that.

It was driving your lust up so much that you began moaning louder, something the two men enjoyed so much. Your head bobbed furiously and your tongue swirled on Byleth’s cock. You wanted to get him a release now, for him to spill his sweet seed all over your mouth.

A second finger entered you then, making you take in a sharp breath. You knew Dimitri’s hands were big and meaty, but you weren’t expecting them to be that big. There wasn’t fire in your entrance anymore, there was now a searing sensation as he scissored his fingers and stretched you for the main event. You were eager now, and if you weren’t sucking dick, you would be begging Dimitri to fuck you already.

Everybody stopped altogether. You wondered if you did something wrong, as Dimitri stopped stretching you and Byleth got off of you. They waited in front of you for some moments. They looked hesitant themselves, but they spoke after a little while. “Are you still comfortable with this?” Dimitri asked, his tone was apologetic and there was a red flush on his cheeks and neck. “We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

But how could they? After they went out of their way to make you feel like heaven, after they arranged everything so that you wouldn’t feel weird, and after they did their best work to make you feel safe and secure?

You replied by pulling the two of them into a three-way kiss.

They wrapped their arms around you, pulling you closer to them until you could feel their hard, defined bodies against your own. You kept kissing them sloppily, lust not allowing you to be as careful as you wanted to be. It lasted for a good while, you only separated until the need for air became too great. When you opened your eyes, your vision was slightly blurry, and you knew it was from the lack of oxygen, but you decided to believe it was because those two had that effect on you.

“I will always feel comfortable with you two,” you finally said, there was no need for more words of affirmation or any other confirmation. The three of you were fully in this now.

And with that out of the way, Dimitri threw himself over you, arms wrapped around your neck and lips kissing you all over the face. He was so happy that he could get to make love to you that he just needed to show it.

He positioned you with such ease that once again you marvelled at how much strength he possessed, you were like a ragdoll for him. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

You felt the tip of his length rubbing your loosened entrance. Despite him being as careful as he could be, you couldn’t be stretched enough. Dimitri’s cock might have been just a couple inches shorter than Byleth’s, but those eight inches more than made up for that with a lot of girth.

When his dick touched you, you knew that his thick fingers weren’t enough. He pushed himself, making you wince and draw sharp breaths as you tried to relax yourself. Dimitri lowered, holding your face tenderly as he whispered tiny nothings. It was helping a lot, the tip of his dick went in, stretching you so much you thought for a moment that he was going to split you in two. He continued pushing himself as he moaned, your tightness felt so delicious.

More and more that extremely hot feeling pooled over you. Dimitri’s dick was so big it seemed unbelievable, but as it continued entering into you, that fantasy became a reality that was so real, but it remained so ethereal.

And suddenly, Dimitri’s cock was fully sheathed in you; your balls pressed lightly against his navel and his happy trail, his balls were touching your butt, and there was a big smile on his face that you couldn’t help but imitate. You were connected in one of the most intimate ways possible, you didn’t just share that with anybody.

Byleth came into view shortly after, he stood behind Dimitri. “Are you ready for this, love?”

“Always, Byleth,” Dimitri replied, arching his back. You craned your head to the side, watching just how the shorter man was sliding his cock inside Dimitri. The blonde king moaned loudly, his muscles contorting as the long pole entered him.

The three of you were connected now, the three moaned in unison and then, your two men began moving. You felt an overwhelming amount of pressure all over your body as Dimitri retreated his hips. His cock felt good inside you, but it was still too big for your insides. The relief came when he took his dick out. “How does it feel?” He asked you, his own face showing the pleasure Byleth was bringing him.

First, you moaned, then you replied, “amazing.”

Dimitri thrusted back in slowly, just as he had slid in before. The pressure came back, but this time it felt much better as it was travelling to your head, it sent shocks to your brain and when you realized it, your moans came out continuously for him.

He began moving his body after that, at a slow pace at first, as he was both fucking you and being fucked by Byleth. You were slightly entranced by his body, it snaked and waved in such a way that it was making his dick rub and poke your sweet spot. That was an indescribable feeling, you could only moan and scream to show it.

It didn’t take too long for Dimitri to go faster after you felt entirely comfortable with his huge cock ravaging you. His hips collided with yours and his balls smacked your ass, making a slight skin-slapping-against-skin sound. His ass meeting with Byleth’s hips joined too, as well as the three of you moaning to make a sexual chorus.

A few more thrusts and Dimitri picked up even more speed, to the point where he was fucking you silly. You laid on the bed, letting the man before you lift your legs and hold you in place like you were just a toy for his release. He was growling now, his brows furrowed as he rammed his thick length in and out, in and out.

Your screams increased in volume too, you were starting to see white from how hard he was fucking you. Your legs and your ass stung from the hard pounds that Dimitri was giving you, and your hands had to grip the sheets to hold yourself from bouncing away due to the powerful slams.

There was nothing else you could think about that wasn’t Dimitri’s cock tearing up your insides, and his grunts as he was being fucked by Byleth. You moved your head once again to watch just how he was moving, and god, was it hot as hell.

His hands were gripping Dimitri’s shoulders with force, his whole face was scrunched with pleasure and he was ramming the king’s ass like there was no tomorrow. He saw you watching him for a moment, he decided then to move his hands; one to Dimitri’s set of defined abs, and the other was outstretched towards you. You had to find the strength to move your arm—as it felt weak from all the pleasure—and hold his.

But once you grabbed it, you never stopped holding it. Byleth suddenly reached for you with his other hand, pulling you closer to them. Dimitri still held your legs, but with the new position, you were able to feel his dick penetrating you further than before. You felt full with each of his thrusts. You were about to throw back your head when Byleth grabbed it, pulling you so he could kiss you deeply. With his own movements, it felt like he was fucking you both. You loved your dominant men.

The teal-haired man let go of you after a bit, as did Dimitri with your legs, you bent your knees to keep them high and allow him to keep fucking you, but you also parted them to allow him to lower his body. His face was just a couple inches away from yours, you could feel his hot breath over your face and you could see that he was sweating. With a slow move, you brought your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and smiling for him as he kept pounding you.

Then, you pulled his face towards yours, and kissed him deeply, just as you had kissed Byleth. It was a combination of a sloppy kiss, but it was very passionate as well. “Ahh…” Dimitri whimpered, the amount of pleasure he was getting was too much, he was starting to build his climax.

And you as well, that big cock inside of you was stirring things all over you, it was creating a heat pool in your abdomen. You had no doubts your orgasm was coming soon, and what better way than to have all three of you cum at the same time?

“...cum with… me.” You cooed, your body would not be able to take much more.

Byleth replied for Dimitri, who continued kissing you. “Yes, let’s all…” His moans weren’t that loud, as he was mostly grunting, but you two knew he was enjoying himself just as much thanks to the power in his thrusts.

It was just moments now. Dimitri’s was uneven, his pace went slow and then quickened again. His hands grabbed your dick at one point, jerking you in rhythm with his thrusts, as he really wanted you to cum at the exact same moment.

Then, there it was, that perfect moment in which you felt your abdomen tighten and your orgasm forming on your body and then shooting through your length, coating Dimitri’s abs with your essence. You felt his big load fill you up, making you throw your head back and moan as he came more and more with his last few thrusts. Byleth reached his climax too, but he continued ramming his dick as he shot his cum inside Dimitri.

You were already lying on the bed, but after such a hardcore session of sex, you felt really weak, your legs flopped after Dimitri stopped holding them, and you had to close your eyes from the exhaustion.

After what felt like a long while of everybody panting for air, you felt two bodies come next to you. Hands made their way to your sides, but they didn’t pull you close to anybody, instead, you felt the two bodies go nearer, until you felt they were almost on top of you. You slightly opened your eyes, looking at the two men who rested their heads over your chest. They looked just as exhausted as you felt, almost as if they were about to fall asleep.

You smiled, the rush of having sex with the two men you ever loved made you feel the happiest you had ever been before. It was an experience you wouldn’t forget anytime soon, something you never wanted to forget.

Your hands went to play with their hair and lightly scratch them. That small, yet meaningful gesture felt like the only thing you could do after the two of them fucked your brains out, but it was more than enough. They craned their heads, looking at you through half-lidded eyes and slight smiles. “How are you feeling?” They asked in unison.

“Like heaven. Thank you both,” you knew that it was a repeated phrase, but it just felt right.

“No,” Dimitri replied. “It is we who should thank you, for allowing us to demonstrate our love to you in this form.”

“We know this isn’t a truly conventional way, not with you, but we wanted to make you comfortable,” that Byleth, always so considerate.

There was no need to reply to them, what could you say other than that you loved them?

But thankfully, they didn’t need any replies, they knew very well that you enjoyed yourself.

_“Well, shall we prepare a bath for the three of us? You don’t have to worry about anything, my love, I’ll carry you to the tub.”_

_“And I’ll wash your body.”_

_“I would very much like that. Thank you, Dimitri and Byleth.”_


End file.
